Nagron Snippets
by ChubbySasquatch
Summary: Here i will post my attempts at nagron smut and fluff for the Spartacus fandom There will be rated M!


**_A/N:_**

Here is my first Nagron smut, ive been wanting to do one for a while since ive read Venomedveins work, i love them , please enjoy i tried my best, sorry for typos if there are any. I almost died writing this , ugh yea ok enjoy

 **I need your service** -nagron smut-

Nasir casually walked along his family mansion halls heading towards the large glass doors that opened into the large backyard. In his hand he held a tall glass of lemonade with plenty of ice and draped over his arm a plush towel. Later that night he would expecting his guests to appear for the birthday party he was throwing for his best friend Chadara inside but for the time now he would be enjoying the luxury of tormenting his favorite home caretaker with lust he knew fueled him. The rich male enjoyed drowning in the pleasures of his wealth. He and his siblings, Pietros and Naevia, were pampered darlings of their parents Oenomaus and Melitta. Nasir, to Agron, was a spit fire, a snake ready to wrap its body tightly around his victim to taste with no repercussions.

At the moment though he was barely dressed, something he enjoyed doing on days he was alone in the mansion. Today everyone was out for the afternoon and he wanted to take full advantage of that. The sweat rolled down his brown skin and over his pierced nipples. The metal bounced as he walked, the sweat making them shine in the sun as he pushed the doors open. His think short jet black swimming shorts barely hid anything for imagination, stretching and lifting up in places that made the green eyes follow each step, that disheveled wavy black hair cascading over his beautiful brown shoulders. It was driving the man tending the garden insane. He's been there for a couple days time now and he quickly picked up the owner liked playing with him. It became a game to them. Heat pooled down into his groin, quickly making his cock harden at the sight of the sultry prince. The sun kissed body is sin on legs and he knew it, flaunted it in front of him whenever he was working.

The first time he met Nasir was at Chadara's place. The rich blonde had a party at her beach house. Everyone was partying all night by the bonfire, she hired him because he was hot and she needed someone to care for her beach home. She made him work that night as a guard and there he locked eyes with the little vixen. They both pulled away farther down the beach, losing there senses as the fucked in public. Agron sent shock waves up the males body as he pounded him into the sand. Next thing Agron knew the place he got hired for next belong to the one night stand. He wouldn't forget the grin that stretched along his sweet face.

Nasir headed for the pool directly in the line of view of tall German, it was about to begin again, his game. Nasir pulled his hair back into a messy bun, his sun glasses glinting in the sun as he turned his head to find his plaything, giving him that devilish smile when he was found, tongue slipping out to lick his lips. Agron watched him lay the towel on the chair before he sat down on the reclining pool chair reaching beside him to grab a bottle of sunscreen. Nasir just popping the top sent shivers down his back. The bulge in Agron's shorts was becoming to hard to bare. A thick white creamy liquid poured onto Nasir's fingers, some of the contents dripping onto his smooth thighs as he squeezed to much out. The implications were purposely made, he knew what he wanted, Agron knew it too, all to well.

Nasir took the cream and rubbed it slowly down his body, all over his arms to his shoulders and neck, down his legs.

Saving his torso for last just so he could let his finger roll down the expanse of skin, rubbing over his pierced nipples, down to the beginning of his shorts. The green eyes followed the movements, noticing the bulge in those tight shorts. Agron wanted to go over there and just punish him, let him get the full extent of what his actions did to his body. When those sinful hands dipped down in his short he couldn't take it anymore. The syrian let the tip of his erection pop out, the elastic band kept it pressed against his belly. Nasir pulled his sunglasses back into his hair, eyes closed and lips pulled by his teeth as one hand stayed down rubbing him shaft and slipping fingers inside himself, the other visibly rubbing up against his chest past his piercings. His face had pleasure written all over it. All this for the German just to snap like he wanted and oh he did but he didn't move until Nasir gave him the ok, his hand lifted from his chest, his index finger beckoning him over.

Agron walked with a quick pace over to his seductive boss, lifting his sweat drenched shirt up and over his head. He tossed it to the side, his main focus the beautiful body waiting for him at pool side. When he got close he got halted in space by Nasir's foot pressed against his sweaty chest. Their eyes locked, Agron full of want and Nasir's full of his playful lust. So amused by the mans resilience this time. He reached over for his drink, the beverage slowly emptying, keeping his lust filled prize waiting for him, antagonizing Agron for his amusement. Nasir's eyes never left his, the small smirk as the man drank didn't go unnoticed by the taller man. He wanted this. The foot holding him back slowly descended over his hard abs and down to the tight bulge waiting to be buried deep inside him. He put the glass down the ice inside clinking together. Nasir pressed hard against Agron's bulge still keeping his eye contact as he rolled over the hard covered cock. The taller man let out a moan, "Mmm fuck...," Agron's eyes closed to the pleasure before looking back at his little snake, a demanding tone in his throat, "..Nasir." The male sitting down giggled letting his foot drop back down onto the chair. Nasir leaned up slipping his hands onto the top of Agron's shorts pulling him down on to the chair on top of him. Agron grabbed him behind his neck, the black locks tangled in his grasp as he pushed their lips together. The kiss was fierce and left no room to breath, the way they liked it.

Agron let his other hand reach down to grip the thin fabric of Nasir's shorts ripping them off his body. His nails dragging a trail down the sultry skin under him, making his baby moan, "Aaah yes, daddy." The lust drove him to be a little rough but Nasir didn't mind he knew what he was getting. For this man only he became a little slutty. Agron unbuttoned and zipped down his shorts just enough to release his enraged cock from its confines. The slight breeze grazing over it excited him more, the pre-cum dripped and slid down his shaft. The same hand reached down to slide his fingers between his baby's legs, into the waiting hole, already ready for him. He broke the kiss grabbing both of Nasir's legs, lifting them over his shoulders. They were both sweaty and Nasir's sunscreen made it that much more slippery. The smaller male tossed his head back losing his sunglasses and hair tie, his hair falling all over. Agron didn't wait he lined himself up and plunged as deep as possible into warm tight opening, making the young male call out, "Oh fuck! Mmngh daddy." The loud sounds of skin on skin drove them both deeper into their lust. Agron gripped Nasir's legs tightly, leaving red grip marks on the under part of his thighs. The sweat built up from the heat, dripping down off his hair and his back. Nasir reached up wrapping his arms around the mans neck dragging his nails into the sweaty back, leaving red trails that burned from the sweat. Agron being so close Nasir could smell the pure sent of him, it was all his own and he wanted to be drowned in it. Their lips brushing across each other as Nasir edged him on more, "Mmm...I don't want...to feel my legs after you're done with me..." Agron sped up in his pace at the notion, his grip on the legs going tighter, grinning down at his love, "I'm gonna break you," They were both out of breath but that didn't stop them from locking lips again, the syrian sliding his tongue in. He felt Nasir squeeze his length as he hit that special bundle of nerves only he could find. It made him jolt in pleasure, small gasps leaving his lips, his eyes closing tight. Agron began assaulting the spot, wearing his baby out until he couldn't move, just as he wanted. The bite to the Germans bottom lip pulled him out of his motions, he kept going but slowed down as he looked up to the other eyes. He wanted to torture the body under him in pleasure, slowing down as he knew Nasir was close. Their eyes stayed locked as Agron pulled fully out, up to the head before slowly going back in with force hitting the nerves. No matter how hard Nasir tried not to seem bothered he knew it was driving him crazy. Agron kissed his lips, then his cheek until he made it to his ear. Biting down on it before his husky voice pierced his ear, "Tell me what you want baby." His hands moved from under Nasir's thighs, the only sign they've been there were the red streaks. The male under him wrapped his legs around Agron waist keeping the sweat soaked male close to him as he licked over his ear, "I wanna sit on top and let you fuck me."

Agron wrapped his muscled arm around the males waist, lifting Nasir from the chair, the towel falling off to the side as they switched places. He laid back against the chair as Nasir sat on top of him, his cock never leaving the warmth of his seducer. Nasir's own length was covered in a mixture of their sweat and his pre-cum that also decorated the lower half of their stomachs. The little snake quickly went back to his pleasures, grinding down hard and sensually rolling his hips like a belly dancer seducing his watcher, moans leaving his now red kissed lips. Agron's groans and muffled curses only pushed him to do more, leaning forward to press his hands on the hard chest as lifted his hips up the length of the thick shaft inside of him before plunging down again and again, tightening around him as he went back up. "Mmf, Nasir," Agron let out, his hands gripping tightly on the chair. Nasir's hair was a mess, the sweat and heat made his hair cling to his neck, shoulders and face, some parts beginning to curl, his face twisted in pleasure and nothing else in the world mattered except feeling that cock beneath him burying deep inside him. He was losing it and Agron could see that, even if he knew he could make Nasir's world go crazy for much longer than this he had to end it. This was risky as it already. Large hands slide up the moist skin to grasp the sensual hips, the feet planted flat to the ground, Nasir knew what was coming and he craved it, "Mmn..Aaah…Uhng...Aah Aa-Agron! Mmmm please, fuck me!," Nasir was so out of breath and sobbing for him, he could only gasp, a sign he was close. Agron did what he was told, thrusting upward hard and fast into the waiting body. He loved watching that brown skin gleaming in the sun, the ring piercings moving along with his body. The body above him leaned back, both his hands grasped Agron's legs, moving along in time with his thrust, pushing back down hard against him gasping for more, "..Aahn...h-harder!" Agron continue on, bringing the other down hard against him with his grasp on his waist. The movements started to get to sporadic, losing the rhythm as they got lost in the ecstasy of each other's body. Looking him over Nasir's cock was bobbing up and down with the movements, everything about this scene seemed erotic. Agron sat up still keeping motions as he threw Nasir back against the chair, with him on his back he could have better leverage to that bundle of nerves that drove Nasir insane. His hands slid from Nasir's waist to his legs keeping them open wide, one hand griping the sensitive shaft between his legs. Agron's thumb sliding in circles on the head with ever jerking motion.

The version of Nasir coming undone was his favorite part of this, he didn't have that stoic expression or cocky look, just a simple guy thrown into the ocean of pleasure. Nasir could say the same for his big lover, Agron always bit his lips and his eyes were hazed over when he looked at Nasir when the fucked. His cheeks going slight red. Agron felt his lover tightening unbearably around him as he hit those nerves repeatedly, it was almost over for Nasir. "Don't slow down….I'm going to- ,"Nasir hissed like the little snake he was as he let go all over his chest, his sore legs were going numb as Agron continued on letting him ride his high while trying to also get his. "Aaah..fuck..Mm come on Aggy finish for your baby. Fill me up.," Agron leaned forward biting down on Nasir's neck as he pounded into him, he lost his control, moving his arms to wrap around him as he went in. Nasir could hear their skin making that delicious sound when they make contact. Agron was almost there he wrapped his arms around him as well, their embrace was tight and loving as Agron filled him up, he could feel it spilling out of him. "Mmmn Nasir...fuck the gods. The things you do to me." Agron spoke through gritted teeth. He heard the man under him give that giggle he loved. They tried catching their breaths as they looked at each other, so sweaty their hair a crazy mess. Their kiss was a series of letting their tongues battle and licking and nibbles. Even if the euphoric bliss after felt so good he pulled out of Nasir, letting more of their recent activity drip out the numb body below him. Agron just buttoned his shorts back up not worrying about the mess his cum was going to make in shorts. He walked away from Nasir after planting one last kiss on those sinful lips to get his shirt and head back to his post in the garden.

The sound of someone calling him brought Nasir out of his stupor. He took the towel on the chair to wipe his stomach and reached down to shove the ripped shorts under his chair. His legs were so sore and numb but he made his way into the pool. Agron watched him wobble with smirk on his face, he continued to snip at the shrubs, the smirk slowly fading as the man that called his love walked out into the backyard. Castus walked over to the pool side admiring Nasir's naked body. "You went for a skinny dip with out me?" Castus had the nasty smirk on his face, he looked up and saw Agron not to far away with disgust, "You should watch your surroundings love." It wasn't like Agron couldn't hear him, besides he did more than just watch which made him smirk again. Castus saw this and just glared at him. Agron will never know why he trusted that guy so much to have a key to his place. Nasir rolled his eyes and got out the pool after dunking under to wet his hair. His drenched body did things to Agron that made him want to ravish that body again. "Oh yea I didn't notice him back there. He's just a gardener. My work boy leave him be." Nasir walked over to the chair and wrapped the towel around his waist. Castus' hand slid around his waist pulling him close. Oh he knew Agron wanted to run over and plunge those blades deep into the man. They both turned to return into the mansion to finish for the party later. He promised Agron they did nothing but kiss and grind against each other besides Castus was just another sugar daddy he'd drop once he got bored but he'd never drop his German. All the money Castus thought was going to Nasir to keep him happy was actually sitting right in the Agron's pocket.

That night the party began and everyone was having a good time but Nasir didn't forget to send his love a certain gift. Agron was home fresh out the shower for the night on the counter was a package from Nasir with a kiss mark on it with some writing saying 'For Daddy'. Inside was a disc labeled with a sharpie made wink face. He was curious so he popped it in the dvd player. Of course, it was the security footage of the pool side at Nasir's place with them in full view fucking on the chair. Their moans could be heard pouring through the speakers. "You really will be my undoing baby," Agro chuckled, "Im always at your service."


End file.
